9 years and a house full of love
by holler4mydoller
Summary: This is a one shot of a Sunday in the Grant household. Just a thing I did after VermontGate... Takes place after Fitz's Presidency. This is dedicated to thepurplepineapple who wanted some fluff... so here it is!


**Hey guys! So I did a thing. I hope you like it. **

**I do not own scandal **

* * *

**9 years**

It's early, the sun peeking over the trees in the orchard at the back of the property. She looks out of the large wall of sliding glass doors and smiles, it's beautiful. It was beautiful when he showed it to her years ago and it's even more beautiful now. A house that was once unlived in and full of empty hopes and dreams was now filled to the ceiling with love and laughter. She slides the door open, pulling her sweater closed to her tiny body as she stepped into the crisp fall air. She loved it here, in Vermont. It was quiet and peaceful and everything her old life wasn't. She could walk through the orchard and pick fruit herself for the jam she made every season. She could run with her kids and laugh and feel free. And he was there. He was there to hold her and love her and kiss her whenever he wanted and she was happy, so blissfully happy.

"Livvie it's cold." His voice gruff and full of slumber. She turns and smiles when she sees his messy curls and sleepy blue eyes. He's gorgeous. His chiseled body was warm and inviting and damn, he was just so gorgeous.

"Well of course it's cold to you, you don't have on any clothes." She giggles and he nods for her to come to him which she happily obliges. His arms wrap around her and she instantly melts into him.

"Good morning." He says as he nuzzles into her hair.

"Good morning." She takes a deep breath and his scent fills her senses, he smells like a man. Her man. He's perfect and he drives her crazy and she always wants him but they have time. So much time and now the kisses aren't frantic and the moments aren't stolen. When he kisses her he does it thoroughly, pouring all of his love into her. It's finally them.

"Did you put Lila back in her crib?" She mumbles and he chuckles. Lila, their one year old princess who had Fitz wrapped around his finger, fell asleep in bed with them last night and Fitz didn't have the heart to move her. The little girl spent the night snoring lightly on her father's chest and Liv, who was nestled into his side, woke up with a little foot covering her mouth.

"Yes, she's in her crib. She'll be up soon though." Olivia hummed her understanding as she tried to nuzzle deeper into his chest. They stayed like that for a moment, just taking each other in before anyone dared to speak.

"What do you want for breakfast?" She said as she lifted her head to look at him.

"How about you make your famous biscuits with Jam and I'll do the rest. Eggs and bacon and some fruit?" She smiled and nodded her head.

"Sounds good. Should we wake up the boys to help? You know they'll be mad if you make your world famous eggs and bacon without them." She said as she moved from his arms.

"Yeah we should. I got double teamed last time and let me tell you, your sons know how to make an old man feel bad." Liv laughed at his comment.

"No, our sons know how to make you feel bad. And they were only mad for a few minutes." She said as they made their way into the house.

"The worst few minutes of my life." Fitz said dramatically causing Liv to raise an eyebrow at him. His pouty face was so cute, she couldn't help but kiss him. It was meant to be quick but when Fitz pulled her into him she couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. She took his bottom lip between her teeth, tugging it lightly before her lips fully crashed into his.

"You should go wake the boys." He mumbled against her lips before snaking his tongue out to gain access into her warm mouth. He was almost successful, but Liv pulled away from him dawning a wicked grin.

"Hey!" Fitz growled in protest as he tried to pull her back to him. She giggled and slipped out of his arms.

"I'm going to get the gang, you and I can finish this later."

* * *

"Mommy it's so early." Olivia chuckled at her son as he stretched in his bed. Eli Thomas Grant was the spitting image of his father. At 6 years old he had his father's chiseled looks and his gorgeous eyes. He was definitely a momma's boy but he adored his father and that was everything to her. Her father, whom Eli is named after, was never in her life until she was in her thirties. They had a strained relationship and it was something she wished wasn't the case but in the end, he was her father and he loved her. She wanted to name her first born Eli because her father, although he had serious issues, was strong and powerful and a man of his word. His middle name, Thomas, was also his father's. It was perfect because Fitz is such gentle soul. He adores his kids and is a wonderful human being inside and out. He's flawed and has done things that most could never dream of but he was good. And he was perfect.

"I know baby, but guess what?" She whispered as she bent over and kissed his curly brown hair.

"What?" He said as he opened his eyes. The innocence in his eyes was everything to her and she hoped that it would stay there.

"Daddy is making breakfast and he wants you and Max to help." The little boy shot up in excitement. Olivia had luckily expected this reaction and moved before she was taken out by his flailing limbs as he wrestled out of this covers.

"Yay! Can I go wake Max?" Eli said excitedly. Olivia nodded and watched her son run out of his bedroom and across the hall to his little brother's room.

"Max!" Eli practically yelled as he jumped on his brother's bed. Maxwell Oliver Grant was a blonde haired, hazel eyed, and caramel skinned boy who looked more like Liv's grandmother than she or Fitz. At 4 years old, Max was the shy one of the bunch but refused to be stepped over. He makes his presence known when it's needed but prefers to cuddle up to his mommy and read books. At his age Max was already on a first grade reading level with Eli and even though he acted like he could barely feed himself he was a brilliant little boy who loved science and all things space, hence his space themed room which included a space shuttle bed and astronaut pajamas.

"Eli it's early." Max whined as he pulled his covers over his head. Eli pulled the covers off of his brother's head and started tickling him. His giggles and squeals were music to Liv's ears as she stood in the doorway watching.

"Daddy's making breakfast so we gotta help him." Eli huffed in exhaustion as he stopped his tickle attack. Max, who adored his father just as much as Eli, quickly straightened up.

"Really?" and Eli nodded his head enthusiastically. "Ok, I gotta make my bed then I'll come down." Eli nodded his head in understanding and got off of the bed.

"Make your bed too before you head down." Olivia said softly as she ruffled Eli's hair. He smiled up at her before hugging her tightly.

"Good morning Mommy." She bent down and kissed his head.

"Good morning baby." And then he was off.

"Mommy can you help me?" Max whined as he struggled to straighten out his comforter with his little arms. Olivia smiled and walked over to the little boy.

"Sure." She kissed his forehead and he quickly wrapped his arms around her neck. She picked him up and held him close as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She inhaled his scent and smiled, she loved her kids so much and everything was so good. She was so happy but now there was no aching fear that it would be ripped away from her. She had everything she wanted and with the love cam the understanding that things may not last forever, people die and life changes, but love is eternal and she knew that she had love.

After helping Max make his bed and he scurried off in the direction of his brother's room, Liv made her way to the nursery which held the princess. Lila Marie Grant was the spitting image of her mother with the exception of her grey eyes, which were currently clouded with tears.

"Hi baby girl." Liv said in a shushed tone as she moved to the crib. Lila instantly perked up, rubbing at her teary eyes and then pointing at her stuffed animal that was on the floor.

"How did Mr. Bear get on the floor?" Liv asked as she picked up the stuffed animal. She hugged it and gave it a quick kiss before handing it to Lila who hugged it tightly.

"Can mommy get a hug?" Lila, bear in hand, reached out for her mother and Liv quickly scooped her into her arms.

"Good morning Lila bear." She said as she placed gently kisses on her baby's cheeks.

"Ma-ma." Lila said softly and Liv smiled.

"Yes, ma-ma. You want to help Mommy make biscuits?" Lila didn't answer but she did bury her head into her mommy's neck and Liv took that as an ok.

Breakfast went off without a hitch. Liv and Lila, well mostly Liv, made biscuits. Lila picked out her favorite jam, which is the purple one but blueberry to everyone else, which just so happened to be Fitz's favorite as well. Like Father like daughter. Max and Eli managed to not make a mess while helping their dad and they, with assistance, helped chop the fruit as well as glaze the bacon with maple syrup that was tapped from the maple trees located at the back of their property. It was Sunday and in the Grant household that meant football was the main topic of conversation as well as the event of the day, so the boys ate quickly before asking to be excused to get dressed for the day of play.

"Can I be excused too, mommy?" Fitz asked with a cheeky grin causing Liv to laugh.

"Yes you can. Make sure my babies are bundled up and no heavy tackling. Max hurt his wrist last week and-"

"He was fine, Liv. Just a scratch and I know. I don't want to sleep on the couch again." He said with a sigh. She was so angry at him for hurting her baby when he tackled Max. The scratch wasn't that deep and Max didn't even cry but she was furious. She made his sleep on the couch but in the middle of the night she came downstairs and snuggled into him on the couch saying how sorry she was for being upset with him.

"I'm sorry about that." She said with a smile. He got up from his seat and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I know. And I forgave you, a couple of times that night." He said with a wink and she couldn't help the blush that rushed over her cheeks.

"Go get dressed." She said and he smiled at her before running up the stairs.

* * *

She had no idea how they got Tom, Jeff, and Andy to play football with them every Sunday but there they were, a good portion of their secret service detail playing football in the early morning sun. Fitz, Max, ad Jeff on one team and Eli, Tom and Andy on the other while Liv and Lila watched on the sidelines.

"You're going down dad!" Eli yelled as they got into formation. Fitz chuckled at his son, the competitive streak he got from his mom.

"You can try but I'm not going down without a fight!" The trash talk was cute and "G" rated but it was hilarious. Max would break out of his shell and growl when he tackled anyone and that was only the beginning. When he and Eli were on the same team they had a touchdown dance that made both their parents howl in laughter.

"Liv when are you gonna let Lila play?" Tom asked as the first play finished, Fitz's team in control of the ball.

"Maybe when she can walk without assistance?" Liv chuckled as she watched Max adjust his little football helmet.

"How bout I take her out now. She can help me tackle Fitz. He won't hit a man with a baby, let alone his baby." Liv raised an eyebrow at him and smiled at the idea.

"Do it. But if you hurt my baby I'll make sure Huck pays you a visit." She said in a serious tone. Tom laughed but he knew she wasn't kidding. He quickly grabbed Lila and trotted to the "field".

"What are you doing with my daughter?" Fitz knew Tom had something up his sleeve.

"Nothing sir. Just showing her the ropes since her old man sucks at football." Fitz's jaw dropped and Liv doubled over in laughter.

"Daddy we gotta show Tom who's boss." Max growled and Fitz nodded his head in agreement. They lined up and Max called the play, Jeff hiked the ball to Fitz who then tossed it to Max. As Max's little legs went in full speed Fitz trotted behind him, blocking anyone who tried to tackle him. When Tom and Lila came into view he quickly skid to a halt refusing to even try and tackle Tom with Lila in his arms.

"You play real dirty Tom." Fitz said as he reached for Lila. The little girl squealed in delight as her daddy pulled her into his chest.

"Gotta do what you gotta do, Sir." Tom chuckled and Fitz shook his head. It wasn't fair using his baby girl against him.

* * *

"I can't believe you let him use Lila." Fitz said as they lay in bed later that night. They had a long day of playing football and then watching it as they ate food and cheered for their respective teams. By 8 pm Max and Eli were exhausted and had no trouble falling right to sleep after bath time. Lila followed soon after them when her lavender bath and story time were finished. With all the kids in bed Fitz took the opportunity to pick up where they'd left off early that morning and didn't stop until Liv was thoroughly sated.

"Well I love to see that pouty look you get when you don't win so I did what I had to do." She mumbled into his neck before kissing it lightly. Fitz immediately pulled her in tighter to him, relishing in the warmth of her skin.

"It's still not fair. We lost because of that little girl." Liv chuckled at the whiny voice he used and removed her head from its resting place to look into his eyes.

"I love you." She said softly before moving her lips to cover his.

"Yeah yeah, I love you too." She gently pressed her lips into his and he smiled. God he loved his wife. She was beautiful and perfect and everything he'd ever dreamed. He had the family he always wanted with the love of his life. They had a house full of kids and love and that was everything.

"It's almost midnight." Liv whispered into his lips.

"I know. What do you want to do?" He asked as he pulled away from her slightly.

"I want to take a walk through the orchard in the moonlight." She said with a grin. Fitz nodded and helped her out of bed. They quickly dressed, after a quick clean up, and headed downstairs. They ran towards the orchards, laughing like a couple of teenagers as they moved through the darkness. A few lights were still on in the house so they could find their way back but they kept running until they found themselves in the middle of the apple orchard.

"It's midnight." Fitz breathed as he quickly gathered Liv into his arms.

"Happy anniversary baby." Liv said sweetly as she stared into his eyes which still shown bright even in the darkness.

"Happy anniversary Livvie."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Xoxo**


End file.
